


Split second

by CindyRyan



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 02:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CindyRyan/pseuds/CindyRyan
Summary: Two parter.Alternate take on Tough Love.  What if Tim had been injured during the designer bag shooting arrest?





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Split second  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: Alternate take on Tough Love. What if Tim had been injured during the designer bag shooting arrest?

One of L.A's infamous rolling blackouts had really bad timing Tim thought as the expensive bedroom was plunged into darkness. The teenage daughter had been shooting at the stepmother's designer purse. The darkness was filled with curses and startled screams. One of the curses had come from Olivia and Tim heard the bullet ping against something that was not fancy material.

The next instant a burning sensation skimmed the side of Tim's forehead. It was enough to make him lose his balance. Fortunately he hadn't put the safety off his gun yet. Tim fought to regain his footing but tangled in something and next thing his head was connecting with something solid. The darkness closed in.

*******  
Thankfully the power came back almost as soon as it went out. Lucy took in the scene making sure there were no new threats. The stepmother was huddled behind a chair, Olivia was frozen gun half raised eyes wide. It was only then that Lucy saw the still bloody form of her partner sprawled by the bed.

“Oh God.”Olivia whispered.

“Drop the gun!”Lucy shouted moving forward quickly.

The stunned young woman did without protest. Lucy moved the gun out of the way and handcuffed the blonde to a nearby lamp.

“Tim!”Lucy called worriedly as she scrambled for him.

As she moved Lucy called for an ambulance. She saw the gash on Tim's forehead and wondered if it had been from hitting the bed post or from a bullet that the startled youth had misfired in the dark.

“Help's on the way.”Lucy said softly.

Tim remained still. Lucy checked his vitals and stood. She finished arresting Olivia. As much as she felt sorry for the young woman this had not been the way to handle it. Lucy told her so as backup arrived. Lucy knew better than anyone how much of a hard head Tim Bradford had. Still she worried until she arrived at the hospital a half hour later  
*****

Tim awoke disorientated. More out of it than he had been in a long time. He recognized the hospital and Grey standing next to his bed. Still his mind refused to right. Dodging to scattered disturbing images. Gunshots, darkness, Chen.

“Easy.”Grey soothed placing a gentle hand on Tim's right shoulder. “Bullet grazed your skull, but CT scan came back normal. Everyone's alright.”

It took a few moments, but Tim's body finally relaxed. His head throbbed, but his thoughts and memories were starting to sort themselves.

“Chen?”Tim asked quietly.

“Wearing a hole in the waiting room with her pacing.”Grey responded. “Want me to send her in?”

“Thanks.”Tim said as he leaned back against the pillow.

Even though Tim knew Lucy was alright. His brain kept kicking up images of darkness, screams and gunshots. It wasn't until Grey returned a few minutes later with Tim's rookie that he really relaxed.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Split Second  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

“I'll be back in half an hour for your debrief, Chen.”Grey stated as he stepped out closing the door behind him.

Lucy hadn't seen Tim since he'd been taken from the ambulance into the ER. He looked pale and she couldn't keep her gaze from drifting back to the large strip of gauze wrapped around his forehead and above his ears.

“I should get the doctor.”Lucy suggested even as her feet moved closer.

“Sit down, Chen. This isn't the first time I've been grazed.”Tim ordered wearily.

Lucy sat down in the white plastic visitor's chair.

“I'm glad you're okay.”Lucy commented softly. “When the lights came back on and I saw you bloody and unconscious.....”

“I bet if we go back we'll find a bullet hole in the window frame.”Tim stated. “I heard a ricochet before I got hit.”

“Olivia was afraid she'd killed you.”Lucy reported with a sad shake of her head.

“She's damn lucky nobody was hurt worse.”Tim groused.

Lucy nodded.

“She's in custody.”Lucy explained. “The housekeeper returned as we were putting you in the ambulance. She turned on her former employer and told us where her boss hid her drugs.”

“Rich always have secrets.”Tim muttered.

They fell into silence. Lucy's looked from Tim's pale face to the bandage and back again. So close. If that bullet had bounced at a different angle....if Olivia's gun had been higher.....

“Today scared me.”Lucy admitted softly meeting Tim's gaze.

“Should, you can never relax around guns, boot.”Tim advised grimly. “Even though we encounter them every day. There is no situation that....”

“I know.”Lucy interrupted. “What scared me is that it's twice.”

******  
Tim blinked in confusion his rattled brain not following his rookie's train of thought. She looked sad, anxious and worried.

“Twice what?”Tim asked gruffly.

“Twice that I nearly lost my partner.”Lucy finished solemnly.

Tim's gaze softened. The quarantine and aftermath had affected both of them. It'd strengthened their friendship as those situations do. He had to remember that sometimes their were triggers that brought that ordeal back.

“I'm alright, boot.”Tim assured Lucy gently. “I'm not going anywhere.”

Lucy took his right hand in hers and squeezed it briefly. After a long moment she stood and stepped away.

“I should go and let you get some rest.”Lucy said as she moved towards the door.

“Grey said he'd be back.”Tim pointed out. “Might as well stay and wait.”

Lucy smiled and sat back in the chair. Tim leaned his head back against the pillow. Within minutes Tim was asleep.

end


End file.
